Sorrow or happiness
by Theloverofthe3inu's4ever
Summary: kagomes tired of being betrayed and giving chances. so she leaves inuyasha. but what happenes when inuyasha know she left him how will he react he wants everything 4 him self. will she ever get 2 c her fam..i will update this story tell me if u like it pl
1. the last betrayal

(I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA CHARACTERS)

Sorrow or happiness

Summary: kagome left the feudal era because inuyasha keeps betraying her with that bitch kikyo but inuyasha dosent know why she left he dosent know that kagome over heard . She only told him that she was sick. When he goes to the future to get her she totally ignores him. When they go back to the feudal era kagome gets lost. WHAT happens when inuyasha can't find her?

The arguments-

Kagome and inuyasha was at there every day thing

INUYAHSA SHUT UP. Kagome yelled inuyasha was getting on her last nerves

NO WENCH MAKE ME. INUYASHA YELLED hitting kagome's last nerve

Inuyasha. Kagome said with the sweetest voice ever.

Inuyasha thinking .OH SHIT

SIT , SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT ,SIT , SIT ,SIT, SIT , SIT , SIT ,SIT ,SIT, SIT, SIT , SIT, SIT, SIT, SSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT. Kagome yelled

What did I ever do to deserve this? Inuyasha thought waiting for the spell to where off.

Kagome hated when inuyasha got like this it only made her fell like a bully but inuyasha deserved it. He was screaming at me because I said I had to go back home to get more food.

FLASH BACK

Inuyasha can I go back home I need to get supplies so we can keep on traveling I also need to get your ramen you did eat all of them. Kagome said in a sweet tone

HELL NO WENCH YOU ARE NOT LEAVING NOT WHEN WE HAVE TO FIND NARAKU. Inyasha yelled

WHAT IS WRONGED WITH YOU IM ONLY GOING BECAUSE WE NEED FOOD YOUR SUCH A JERK. Kagome yelled.

AND YOUR SUCH A ……… STUPID BABY. Inuyasha yelled letting a smirk come on his face when he looked at kagome.

OH MY GOD INUYASHA IM LEAVING AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT. KAGOME YELLED

NO YOUR NOT. Inuyasha ran after her and caught her bridal style.

LET GO OF ME YOU JERK …… STUPID DOG. Kagome yelled

Thank you kagome that's the nicest thing you have said to me today. Inuyasha said

Kagome just looked up at him and said inuyasha let me go no or else. Kagome said in a very sweet tone

Ok but promise you won't walk away. Inuyasha said

I promise. Kagome gave up

Now kagome are you on your period because you're in a bad mood today. Inuyasha asked

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU ASS HOLE NO IM NOT YOU JUST WONT LET ME LEAVE TO MY HOME. TO GET SOME FOOD YOU JERK. Kagome yelled once again

Inuyasha turned around and looked at miroku and sango who were packing up camp and watching shippo and kirara. They were also laughing there heads off. Inuyasha ignored them and turned to kagome and smiled and walked away he went up to miroku and said yup she's on here period. Miroku being the pervert he is started laughing even more and agreed.

MIROKU. Sango yelled

What did I do? Miroku asked

Stop agreeing with Inuyasha before me and kagome go wild on u. Sango said

Ok love . Miroku said

Sango smiled

HENTAI SLAP.

It was so worth it. Miroku said before fainting.

INUYASHA GET OFF ME IM GOING HOME. Kagome yelled

NO STUPID WENCH YOU'RE NOT LEAVING. INUYASHA YELLED

YES I AM. KAGOME YELLED

STUPID BITCH IS ON HER PERIOD. INUYASHA SMIRKED/YELLED

INUYAHSA SHUT UP. Kagome yelled inuyasha was getting on her last nerves

NO WENCH MAKE ME. INUYASHA YELLED hitting kagome's last nerve

Inuyasha. Kagome said with the sweetest voice ever.

Inuyasha thinking .OH SHIT

SIT , SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT ,SIT , SIT ,SIT, SIT , SIT , SIT ,SIT ,SIT, SIT, SIT , SIT, SIT, SIT, SSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT. Kagome yelled

END ND OF FLASH BACK

Ka gome sango said after a while I thought you told me you were leaving after the fight I was but then I thought about it and I knew if I left he would be really mad at me and you know how I feel about him so no I don't think im leaving . Ok and sango I also have a feeling kikyo's coming so I want to here him say to her that he dosent love her cause he love me. Sango looked at her friend with sad eyes

(Sango thinking)

Oh kami is kagome ever going to get over inuyasha him always going to break her heart. And then come back to her when that clay pot leaves. Why does this always happen to my little sister/ best friend? Ask Ed herself

(End of sango thinking)

Kagome just smiled at her.

**IN THE NIGHT**

**Inuyasha **and the gang were almost about to fall asleep when inuyasha went up to kagome and said he was sorry.

The whole group was stund especially KAGOME

I…its ok inuyasha. Kagome said with a smile

Ok ok there's nothing to see here time for bed. Inuyasha said

**LATER ON IN THE NIGHT**

Kikyo appeared and inuyasha fallowed her but what inuyasha didn't know was that kagome was behind him and that she hid her scent…………..

Sorry about the cliff hanger tune in next time to read what kagome hears…..?


	2. im so sorrry

Well people i know i havent updated this story in like the only minute , but im going to really try i promise

Well people i know i havent updated this story in like the only minute , but im going to really try i promise. Well i know that this chapter is messed up. It doesnt really make sence so im going to write it make it longer and make it sound more intresting . if u have any ideas so wht i should write send me a message plzzss . thanx 4 reading this story and ill try to really make this staory good i promise. Ummm this chapter is confusing cause u really dont know who talkwen but i will check it and rewrite and make it perfect well close to perfect any way . so stay tuned i luv all of u. muahhhsssss


	3. Why does he always betray me

**Chapter 2. Why does he always betray me??**

Kagome couldn't fall asleep knowing that Kikyo was going to come today to talk to inuyasha. They always end up kissing and kagome's always getting hurt but today kagome felt something different going to happen. She couldn't decide what it was but she hoped that it was something good.

Just then Inuyasha got up and walked into inuyasha forest.

Kagome waited a couple of minutes to know that the coast was clear. Kags got up and left she covered her scent so that she wasn't noticeable to Kikyo or Inuyasha. She was feeling really confident about what she was going to hear. Maybe he would tell Kikyo that she was history and that kagome was the one for him. Kagome loved Inuyasha and she wanted him to feel the same way. So she got to the place where Inuyasha was waiting for Kikyo.

Kikyo arrived a few minutes later. Inuyasha was so happy and he had a wonderful looking smile on his face that made kagome blush and get butterflies in her stomach.

_**Inuyasha and Kikyo's conversation:**_

"So my love I guess you have left my copy to come to meet me again" stated Kikyo

"KEH. I didn't leave her she's back at the camp sleeping. She wanted to go home today; I bet it was just to see that guy Hojo. So I didn't let her she belongs to me and I need her "said Inuyasha stating the obvious

"Inuyasha you hurt for her, my love, your love for her is to strong and I don't like it. I expected more from you, but you're just a tool how are you ever suppose to grow when you look like a gorgeous man but you act as though you are a child" said Kikyo

"I never act as a child Kikyo but I have to protect what is mine as I have told you many times let me protect you, but u wants no such things. How am I suppose to protect EVERYTHING that in mine when you only visit me 1's every month and I don't know where you are or how your hunt for Naraku is going?!" said Inuyasha



"Ohh Inuyasha you treat me as if I was the child you meet 50 years ago. I am no such thing I have a mind of my own and your not going to dominate me like you do with my copy!" said Kikyo in a way that you would know meant sorrow.

"I do no such thing I just love you way to much to let you go why cant you ever under stand that Kikyo and my love for you is to worthy to lose, yours and kagome's but my love for kagome is different then yours. You are unique and gorgeous you believe in yourself a lot and I love that about you but I need to know if you love me the same to let me take care of you. I need to know if you think I'm worthy of you. You can protect yourself I know this you have proved it to me. But you still are women and you don't know how much torment it puts me through to know that you want none of my help" said Inuyasha softly.

"I do think your worthy I wouldn't be here now if I didn't think so. I have a price to pay on earth inuyasha and it's to take you to hell with me and to kill Naraku because of what he did don't you under stand I cant be around you because of you friends they hate me and I hate them. Especially my reincarnation, she's taking you from me and I can't stand it. That's why when I kill Naraku I'm going to kill her next and I'm taking you to hell with Me." said Kikyo

"Kikyo I'm so glad that you love me and that you would kill kagome for me. But I cant let you kill her like I said I have always protected what is mine and she is mine so you will do no harm to her you will have to except her like she has already don't to you, she gives me no bad mouth to me like you do." Said inuyasha calmly

"Ohh please who has ever said she accepts me; because she's always bad mouthing me with that demon slayer. You just don't hear her, because she loves you SO much she doesn't speak worse of me in front of you but she hates the fact that you still love me and you will never forget me" said Kikyo in a frustrated way

"Kikyo I love you and I'm NEVER going to leave you I'm going to be seeing you every month and she's going to know nothing of it" said inuyasha

" And if I have to leave her for you, even if its going to hurt me so much I will just for the sake of you that's how much I love you Kikyo my love." Said inuyasha

_**Kikyo and Inuyasha start making out (yuck)**_

Kagome had been there for everything she was so hurt she didn't know what to do! Kagome went back to camp, when she arrived she was out of breath she had been running trying to drain out her 

sorrow but she couldn't. When she got there Sango was up and was waiting for her. The look on kagome's face said it all. And the look on Sango's face said that there was going to be a long lecture tonight and Kagome already knew why. So she sat down next to her "BIG SISTER".

_**Sango and Kagome's conversation**_

"My dear little sister he has done this so many times and you let it pass. I don't blame you for loving him. No one has control over there emotions; I know you wish you had or that you could rip out the part that love Inuyasha but you can't" said Sango in a motherly way

"Sango I live him so much why he takes it for granted why he can't just accept that he can only have one of us, Why Sango is he so ungrateful about what he has?"Asked kagome crying

"Ohh honey I'm sorry he's an idiot he doesn't know how. "Said Sango hugging kagome

"What's wrong with me Sango? What have I done? Please tell me so that I can change "said kagome hysterically

SLAP

(Sango just slapped kagome.)

"Never say that again kagome you're great it's him, I can't stand it when women fall over men so don't do it understand, it makes me so mad when women lower themselves for men. Ok your more important then a man and you beautiful learn that ok," said Sango really mad and sad at kagome

Kagome was stunned because Sango had slapped her but she under stood why she did it so Kags just nodded her head.

Sango smiled and said

" Kagome go home ill handle inuyasha go out and have fun with you future friends and family, go out on those date things your always talking about and come back when your ready. Ok you promise" said Sango

Kagome hesitated but the look on Sango's face said that it wasn't a question that she had to go home

"But Sango inuyasha will get….said kagome

" I don't care how inuyasha gets ill keep him away so pack up and go ill lie to Shippo and ill explain your situation to Miroku just go and have fun ok." said Sango

"I will" said kagome

Kagome packed up all her thing and left but before she left she gave Sango a kiss and a huge hug. She also gave Shippo a kiss and then Kirara took her to the well.

_**When inuyasha got back to the camp**_



Inuyasha couldn't smell kagome anywhere. He was wondering where she had gone when in the shadow he saw Sango.

"Where** is kagome**?"Growled inuyasha

"You've done it this time inuyasha" Sango said pissed off

Before he could respond he was knocked out cold.

_**Lurking in the tress**_

A demon had seen everything and he was going to use it to his advantage………………………………………………………………

(Author note: well this is the end of my chapppy hope you enjoy it and review people I tried to make it work so Hope you like it. And ill try to update soon.)(And I wonder who the demon is dun dunnn dunnnnnnnnn)


	4. The tree

Kagome knew that Inuyasha had to back from seeing his precious Kikyo and that he has to already be at camp with Sango

Kagome knew that Inuyasha had to be back from seeing his precious Kikyo and that he has to already be at camp with Sango. Kagome was hurting till no end and she hated the fact that it was because of one simple half demon. She knew that to inuysha she was just a piece of flesh that he could use when ever he felt like it and treat like garbage. Kagome didn't know what was wrong with Inuyasha's small brain couldn't he see that she was beautiful that she was a real person with feelings. Inuyasha didn't understand that. He only knew what he felt and he thinks that a great thing but its not.

Kagome's heart was broken into a million pieces and she had to deal with it on her own. Kagome understands that its Inuyasha fault that she's hurting so much but she can't help think that it's also her fault she always gave him the impression that she was ok with him two timing her. she was never ok with this but what could she do, she loves him so much that she let him be and do what ever his mind wanted until she got hurt enough to walk away. She knows that there is no one in the world or in the feudal era that could love her like she deserves. Kagome's hurting till no end and she can't accept that some guy like Inuyasha could crush her like he has done for so long kagome knows she's the most precious thing in the world. Inuyasha just can't see that. now he has lost her for ever and she loves the idea but her heart aches like if there's no tomorrow . Kikyo can NEVER compare to her.

"Inuyasha you have hurt me so much but this was your last straw and you will suffer. I will show you who I belong to. I belong to me , myself and I and if no one likes it they'll have to deal with it, the feudal era will have a brand new priestess a cold heartless priestess and they will see no other except my dear son Shippo and my friends. Inuyasha you will get the worse of me you will see no mercy. Inuyasha I HATE that I love you." whispered kagome to herself with so much venom that it could scare anyone.

Kagome walked slowly into her house in the midnight darkness. She had the thought of going to sleep with her mother but she said no that she would surprise her mother like that when kagome got to her room she felt a rush of tears trying to take over her. She pushed them away and sat in the computer chair one stray tear fell. Kagome looked out the window and more stray tears came down she was looking at the tree out side where Inuyasha climbed to reach her window so that he could spy on her.

Kagome wiped those stray tears right away and she went to bed. Kagome's heart ached like hell in her dreams and out but that night she had the strangest dream it made her power full and scared at the same time.

**Kagome's nightmare/ Strength dream:**

Kagome was running through a forest it looked familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it she was scared her heart was pounding the only source of light there was the moon and it only lighted up one pathway. She felt as if the moon and that pathway. Kagome felt a presence it was behind her. Kagome ran faster, that pathway looked familiar also and the moon was following it. Kagome thought that the moon and the pathway were working together to get her somewhere. She kept hearing noises she ran faster. But then a thought popped into her head. It might be inuysha following me he never gives up on protecting me, I shouldn't be scared. But then she remembered what Inuyasha had done to her and her fear turned to anger and hate and all the while her heart was aching just of thought of her trying so hard to hate him.

"Look what he has done to me he's been manipulating my brain to be dependent of him, knowing that I would need him because he was always right here to protect me. But I'm independent and when I return to the feudal era I'm going to show him. When I get back I'm going to spend a lot of time with Kaede so that I can become stronger" stated kagome

Kagome could feel the presence of that thing or the person up ahead but its aura was needing, It needed her it wanted her to be around it. It needed her presence near it so that it wouldn't be alone kagome loved the thought, so she ran faster. When kagome arrived at her destination it was a tree the very same tree that she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo kiss for the very first time after Kikyo was revived with half of Kagome's heart , the very same tree that Inuyasha was under a very powerful spell the his very own lover had put him under. The very same tree that kagome had touched Inuyasha's ears for the very first time. Why does this tree, this plant (Kagome's** thoughts: **the very same tree that I saw Inuyasha for the very first time. It's this trees fault that I meet him. It's this trees fault that I'm hurting right now. Why does it need me? I hate it. I've suffered so much with this tree. This is the place where I last saw Inuyasha with Kikyo. The very same tree Inuyasha cleared to me what he thought. Even though he doesn't know that he told me he did and he's going to suffer. I'm just a back up tool, when his very precious chosen tool doesn't want to cooperate that when he uses me. I'm a back up and I'm tired if this.) This holy and evil tree why me. Why can't everything that reminds me of Inuyasha leave me the hell alone?? Kagome is tired and she seriously thinking of either blowing up the tree or hugging it. Blowing it up because of all her pain and hugging it because this is where she meets Inuyasha. But something strange happen the tree starts talking to kagome:

"Hello my dear child. I see that you are much wounded, not physically but mentally and love wise. I guess that you are still in love with Inuyasha, but you will be over him soon enough .You are blaming me for what has happened to you with Inuyasha. May I remind you that I never forced you to take the arrow out of Inuyasha's chest, may I also remind you that I didn't bring you to this world I didn't not pull you in through the well. May I also remind you that I had nothing to do with that witch taking half of your soul and giving it to Kikyo? But I have done my share my darling child I was the one who put the shikon no tama in your ribcage I was also the person who gave you those wonderful friends you have and the little demon you consider your son that was all me. I am also the one who will give you the man that truly deserves you, the man that will love you for the rest of eternity, and the man that will never leave your side even if you beg him to. The man that when he has to leave on business he will take you with him even if people tell him he may not. The man that will break the law just because you tell him you want him to, the man that would hand you the whole entire world if you asked him to." The tree told kagome

"My instincts tell me that you do not lie. I am glad a tree that in names after Inuyasha can be so noble. But for you to speak of love to me is too much. You are just but a mere tree, how can you speak of love to a women like I who is still in love with a terrible person. I guess Mother Nature does not know how to pick guidance's. With all do respect who is this man that would do anything for me. Where is he in existence in mars? Then yes he may be there but here in this world is just built with cheating lying disgusting men. I really prefer not to associate with them right now dear Inuyasha tree." Said kagome hesitantly

"Ohhhh my dear child you are still wounded from Inuyasha. The man I speak of knows of your presence but he like you does not know you're his world well not yet. To answer your question my dear child Mother Nature is but our mere creator. She does not do nor pick who we assist. We pick on our own. I am a tree who provides air, oxygen. We , the trees, we are very under estimated on the things we can do I can kill many people right now just by telling my fellow trees to stop producing oxygen. Did you not know this we are the creators of this world the plants the trees and everything green that grows from roots? But our creator the one that can kill us trees is Mother Nature and the one that can kill our creator is but god the only sprit alive that can destroy the whole galaxy. You may ask why me, why did I choose you, I chose you because your worthy to worthy to be left with some demented freak who doesn't appreciate you but that's ok." Said the tree

"I have heard of this god have you seen him? Do you know him?" asked kagome

"Yes dear child I know everyone but everyone has told lies god is not a color or a race or anything to that matter. God is the color of water and the shape of water god is different and he makes sure no ones perfect. But you my child are special, you're not perfect but you have beauty of an angel your personality is demanding independent, but u must learn how to see this for yourself "said the tree

"Yea I sure do I agree with you, so who is this love of my life?" asked kagome

"I may not let you know this your heart will tell you soon enough but before you must face your fear. The fear that your heart knows but your brain doesn't want to let you know yet." said the tree

"Mr. Inuyasha tree I am afraid of nothing except loving, I am scared of nothing but that!" Stated kagome

"Ohhhh kagome you know you are scared of something else I may not tell you. Your mission from me today is for you to figure it out and confront it and you will see me again. Till then lovely child I will let you be on your way" said the tree

"Thank you so much but if what you are telling me is true then this might take all long time." said kagome

"Yes child but when you figure it out which I think will be in no time you will be freighted and I will have some one there to protect you. Don't be scared ever I will always be there for you" said the tree

"I guess I can count on you" kagome said kind of scared. Kagome was scared of what the tree was telling her and she couldn't help think it had something to do with Inuyasha she easily shook the thought out of her mind.

"You need to go now the sun is rising" said the tree

"Ok thanks" said kagome

"Your very welcome my child" said the old tree

**End of Kagome's dream**

When kagome woke up she saw some one much unexpected and she screamed

(Well this is the end of the chapter I hope you enjoyed. I don't own anything, and I hope you all loved it. Review I had to go through a lot of trouble for this story so if you don't like it I don't f really give a damn. But if you like it I love you. Review and let me know what you want in the next chapter) (pleaseeeeeeeee review.)


	5. the talk

Chapter 4: the unexpected surprise

**(I do not own Inuyasha or the song. The song is called Corazon by prima j they rock people download the song)**

Chapter 4: the unexpected surprise!! "Aka family talk"

Kagome was so surprised with the person that was in her room. She didn't expect this person to be up until later on today, but she was up with a worried look on her face and kagome already knew that **her mother **read everything on her face when she was asleep. She had been crying and she only cry's in her sleep when she was in a fight with Inuyasha. Her mother knew that she was in "love" with this so called half demon. Her mother spoke first; but what she said wasn't what kagome had in mind:

"LET HIM GO" said her mother

"Mother what you are talking about" asked Kagome knowing very well what her mother was talking about but she was scared of where this conversation was going

"Ohhhh kagome you very well know that I know exactly what happened your eyes have always given me anything I wanted to know. when you lie to me I know , when your sad I know, when you cry and u try to hide it I know , I gave birth to you I know what happens to you. Do you not understand I raised you to tell me the truth one way or the other and you cant change that baby, you're my little girl I hate to see you like that you have to tell me. Please kagome" cried her mother

"Mom I really don't want to talk" said kagome

Kagome started crying. She was about to brake down; when she totally broke down.

"Mom am I not beautiful? Explain this to me mama I did everything he ever wanted, I found the jewels shards with him, the one's we have anyway, I helped him through many tough times, I was always there for him. Mama I love him and it hurts so bad, I can't stand that I love a person who has done so much wrong towards me. I don't get how a smart student like me who got straight A's could have been destroyed like this I can't stand the thought that it still hurts till no end mommy I'm tired of him hurting me mom he does it all the time and then he comes here with his "I'm sorry I didn't intend on doing that I'm sorry ill never do it again" and he does it anyway mom" cried Kagome

"Ohhhh hunny it's your fault you let him treat you like if u weren't important. If you wanted it to stop you should have let him know that is wasn't alright! Hunny I'm sorry if I'm being mean or rude or an asshole but I told you from the beginning don't get involved with a person who's in love with another. I told you that's never going to work." Said her mother

"Mom you're not making me feel any better by lecturing me. He hurt me; yes I admit it I wasn't suppose to fall in love with him but you cant control who you fall in love with mom, and that's exactly what happened to me I fell in love with an ungrateful half demon who love's a dead Miko. I can't help but feel like if I deserve it. Now I'm behind in my studies I'm never going to get into Harvard, Yale, Princeton or Columbia university because I've missed so much class because of my "sicknesses" mom I ruined my life what life can I achieve when my G.P.A average says that I'm a total failure my report card says that I've been absent 3 semester's straight and that I've only gone in like 60 times out of the whole year. Mom I ruined my life to follow some one that wasn't worth it mom. I'm searching for something that in my time doesn't really matter, I was searching for something that I was chosen to hold in side my body but never given an opinion if I want to or not." Desperately cried kagome

"Ohhhh baby you were chosen for a reason. You might not have been able to do and say what you wanted but the gods know what they are doing. Baby I'm not telling you that your heart doesn't know how choose a person but now yes. You knew he loved that women named Kikyo from the very beginning. When he confused you when he saw you the very first time and when he kept calling her name and when they took your soul and some of it stayed in Kikyo and he ran after her when she left running. Baby he gave you signs even if he didn't know it you saw them and you choose to ignore them hunny and look where it all has gotten you. I love you and I don't want anyone to hurt you, but you have to learn from your mistakes and don't worry your heart will heal your still a little girl, my little girl hunny and you'll find the perfect guy I promise I can feel it and I know I'm your mother" cried her mother

Her mother was actually crying with kagome she couldn't believe it. Her mother never cried not after her father died her mother was always the strong one the one that knew everything. The one that had the answers for everything and anything, she has never seen a single tear fall from her mothers eyes since she was 6 years old the death of her father. Kagome started crying even harder knowing that it was her fault that her mother's hard and undisruptive shield had broken because of her foolish deeds. Kagome couldn't believe that she was at fault her problems mad her mothers cry. Her mother was a true warrior like Sango but Sango cried her mother never cried and if she did never in front of her.

"Mama I'm sorry I really am I know I hurt you because of my actions I'm sorry" pleaded kagome

'Ohhhh baby I'm crying because of how I've been acting and you of course. I've never cried in front of you guys because I've always wanted to be the figure you look up to. Remember kagome I'm your mother and your father. I've done some stupid things lately I'm never there for you always paying attention to Souta and grandpa but I'm sorry and I mean it. Let me sing you a song hunny like I did when you were a baby" said her mother smiling

"But mama it…… kagome couldn't finished she was interrupted by her mothers singing

_**Don't worry your not alone  
Baby those days are gone  
I promise you it'll get better(better)  
Corazon a Corazon**_

Sometimes I just don't get it  
And I don't know why  
Your heart all up in it  
And it still don't fly  
_**girl I know- yeah I know  
Sometimes your feeling so low  
When you gotta maintain  
Nine out of ten  
Run the same game  
girl I know- yeah I know**_

Don't worry your not alone  
Baby those days are gone  
I promise you it'll get better(better)  
Corazon a Corazon

Don't worry your not alone  
Baby those days are gone  
I promise you it'll get better(better)  
Corazon a Corazon

He acts like your man  
But he got girls on the side  
When he makes you hot  
But the truth don't lie  
girl I know - yeah I know  
Don't run away  
Keep it real with yourself  
Do it for you  
Not for nobody else  
girl I know(I know, I know) - yeah I know

Don't worry your not alone  
Baby those days are gone  
I promise you it'll get better(better)  
Corazon a Corazon

Don't worry your not alone  
Baby those days are gone(bye bye)  
I promise you it'll get better(better)  
Corazon a Corazon x2

If your thinking about getting out  
I'm a make it better  
Don't worry about falling out  
We'll get through this together  
Corazon Corazon  
No no your not alone  
Corazon Corazon you know this isn't gone

When your thinking about giving up  
Don't you keep on running  
Stay and talk keep it real  
Prima j will keep you going  
Corazon Corazon  
No no your not alone  
Corazon Corazon

Don't worry your not alone(no no)  
Baby those days are gone (so gone)  
I promise you it'll get better(better)  
Corazon a Corazon

Don't worry your not alone(your not alone, your not alone)  
Baby those days are gone(bye bye)  
I promise you it'll get better(better)  
Corazon a Corazon

Were gonna keep moving on

Don't worry your not alone (hey)  
Baby those days are gone(so gone)  
I promise you it'll get better(better)  
Corazon a Corazon

Don't worry your not alone(your not alone, your not alone)  
Were gonna keep moving on  
You know that it's gonna get better(better)  
Corazon a Corazon

I promise you it'll get better(better)  
Corazon a Corazon 

Kagome started crying because of the simple fact that the song was beautiful and totally her problem and her mother knew it. Kagome cried harder and her mother just laughed because she knew her daughter would love it.

"So what did you think sweetheart?" asked her mother

"Mom that was great you should be a singer, mom that song was wonderful." Hugging her mother

" I think we should go down stairs before the rest of the family barge in and start demanding questions why _**I'm**_crying because they know why you cry, and you know how nosey they are" laughed Kagome's mom

"Ok mom let me just brush my teeth and do everything I do in the morning. K?" said kagome

_**With the gang:**_

Inuyasha woke up with an angry Sango, a crying Shippo and a disappointed Miroku.

"So you're up _Inuyasha_" asked a very pissed off Sango

Inuyasha didn't want to mess with an angry demon slayer. Especially when she said his name like she did

"Yeah Sango I'm up" said Inuyasha

"Good get up were leaving" stated Sango

Inuyasha sniffed around when he didn't smell kagome he got mad and very bossy.

"Sango where's kagome" asked Inuyasha calmly

"That's none of your business" stated Sango heatedly

"Where she is Sango don't make me ask again, you know how I get when I feel kagome no where near me." Said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha do you think I give a damn about how you act or how you control your anger. You very well no I don't so why do u remind me, were ever she is she's better off with out you. It's enough of you hurting her. Where ever she is I know she'll be safe because your not there to hurt her. You want her near you for the simple fact that you cant have Kikyo 24/7 with you all the time, but Inuyasha you lost kagome and you cant have them both and I'm tired of you always treating her like if she the second thing like if she's not important. Like if she the second plate." Screamed Sango

"That's none of your fucking business how I treat kagome. Ok she belongs to me and she loves me you're absolutely right I love Kikyo but I would do anything to protect kagome I love her and I love Kikyo and I don't know what to do." Said Inuyasha as calm as possible

"You love kagome and Kikyo you make me want to barf. You're a disgusting half demon Inuyasha kagome is a million times better then that dead piece of clay you love so much. But Inuyasha it's ok because when you do go looking for kagome which I know you're going to do I hope you find a new and improved kagome. A kagome that when you say you love her she'll just smile and then burst out laughing in your face" said Sango

"I hope that, that wish that you just made never comes true Sango because if is does I'll kill you" said Inuyasha venom spilling out of his tongue him meaning every word

"Hahahahahah I laugh with joy at your threat because I would love o see you suffer. Now like I said start packing and shut up this conversation with you has ended" stated Sango

Inuyasha growled but he let it go. Instead of packing Inuyasha ran to the well only to be chased after by some one.

"Monk don't bother me"

"Inuyasha you know what you have done to kagome is wrong"

"I haven't done anything. I've told her I love her that's hard enough for me to say what else she does want"

"Ohhhh Inuyasha you think that she doesn't know about you and Kikyo but she does and that kills her inside because you're her first love Inuyasha and your killing her inside and every time you go get her you make up the same bullshit excuse"

"What ever monk I'm going to go get her back keep that wench of a woman out of my sight for now and tell Shippo that his mother will be back later on today"

"Inuyasha you can not say you'll bring her back when you don't know if she wants to come back to you"

"Miroku she'll be back with me I don't care what she says"

"You're never going to win her affection when you act like that"

"Miroku I'll be back with her I promise. See you later"

With that Inuyasha jumped into the well and was in Kagome's time in less then 5 second and he walked into the shrine and everyone looked up even that one person that he expected to see run up to him with a smile. She looked up at him with so much hatred and anger that it sent chills down his spine.

_**Before Inuyasha arrived:**_

Kagome finished doing everything she needed to do. When she got downstairs she saw he whole family was smiling and looking as happy as can be. She saw Buyo on her mat sitting there "warming" up her seat. She hadn't been home in a very long time; Inuyasha hadn't let her come through the well because he thought she was going to fall in love with a guy from here and because they would be behind in finding the shikon jewel shards. Kagome moved Buyo from her matt and sat down

"Hey kagome" said her grandfather

"Hello grandpa" said kagome

"So where's my grandson in law" said her grandpa

"He is not your grandson in law grandfather, he's just a person that I go around doing work, now lets talk about something else please" laughed kagome (kind of)

"Ok, so you can't go to school for a long time if your coming to stay for a while" laughed Kagome's grandfather nervously

"Why is that grandfather" asked kagome with a frown

"Ha-ha well Kags I said you had a rare case of dog pokes" laughed Kagome's grandfather

Kagome had to laugh. She was rolling on the phone who ever believed that had to be very ill in the mind. Kagome kept laughing.

"Grandpa what-

Kagome was interrupted when she heard an abrupt opening of the side door that led to the well. Kagome turned her face and her eyes went hard and her heart turned to ice just like she wanted, she could see the confused look in his face when he looked at her. Everybody stopped laughing and looked at the door. Kagome looked at her mother and saw that she was frowning. Souta was smiling and so was grandpa. Kagome's heart dropped when she saw how much admiration Souta had in Inuyasha she hated him for cheating on her because now her little brother had to hear and see what she was about to do and say.

"What are you doing in my time and house Inuyasha" asked kagome heatedly

"What do you think I'm doing here kagome I'm here to pick you up!" said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha I'm not leaving" stated kagome

"Yes you are "said Inuyasha

"No I'm not" said kagome getting mad

"Kagome please, please come with me" begged Inuyasha

"I said NO I'm never going back with you I'm going back when I'm ready do you understand? You are not welcome in my house so get out" screamed kagome

"I'm not leaving without you" said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha kagome has made her decision she will be back when she is good and ready the jewel shards that you guys collect will just have to wait, I'm sorry but my daughter

"But-

"Please Inuyasha just go" said Mrs. Higurashi

"I'll go but I'll be back kagome I promise, I told you that I love you and I never want you to leave me" said Inuyasha sadly

"Hahahahahaha ohhhh Inuyasha you love me please and that you never want me to leave you hahahahahaha I'm touched now get out of my house" laughed kagome

"What did I ever do?" asked Inuyasha

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE. NOW!" said yelled kagome

Kagome felt bad for kicking him out of her house but she was tired of him. And tomorrow she was going to go to a dojo to get trained in self defense and she was going to go to the feudal era without Inuyasha knowing and is going to get trained a little bit by Kaede and the best fighter in the feudal era and the best Miko or spiritual power person.

She was going to go tomorrow to sign up and she had to find those Miko's or demons in the feudal era.

_**Sango and Miroku:**_

"Ohhhh Miroku you know how much I love kagome. She's like a little sister and every time that degusting clay pot comes around Inuyasha goes running to her like a lost puppy its just nasty" cried Sango

"Ohhhh Sango I know but he is a dog and Kikyo was his first love he can't help but still love her" stated Miroku

"Miroku she's dead what is there to love, tell me kagome is smarter she's nicer she's real she's alive"

"Sango you can never control the heart and I can feel it in my heart that something much unexpected."

" Miroku you know what I wish with all my heart that kagome finds her real love, the person that will give her anything, and I wish that Inuyasha could suffer that, that stupid whore that disgusting clay pot would die and burn in hell and if Inuyasha wanted to join her then he can go"

"Sango never wish death upon the living, Inuyasha is going to suffer because Inuyasha can never have both of them and kagome just realized that she is too important to be used. Well after that slap you gave her yesterday I think her thoughts are straight. Don't you?"

"How do you know about that?"

"When I heard kagome crying I already knew I didn't want to disturb you two when you were talking because I knew how much you care for her and how much she was hurting she needed a guide and you were there to give it to here. Forcefully but you gave it to her."

"WHAT ARE YOU TO BLABING ABOUT WHAT DID YOU TELL KAGOME SANGO" Asked an angry (very angry) Inuyasha?

_**Behind the tree's there was someone lurking!!**_

(Dunn Dunn dunnnnnnnnn I wonder who this person is. I wonder what happens with kagome and who those people are. I wonder what happens to the gang. I'll update as soon as possible and read my other stories and review please. Love yahhh)

A SPEIACL THANK TO SCARLET WITCH EXTREME. MY EDITER, I LOVE YOU HUNN, LMAOO. SHE SO KEWL WHEN HER STORY COMES OUT PEOPLE YOU HAVE TO READ IT


	6. peace

I will not be updating anymore

I will not be updating anymore! I am too lazy; I have too much work form high school and too many goals in life. I will still read stories I just won't be writing them. Maybe when everything starts slowing down I will write a new story; that actually is thought through and has perfect grammar and stuff! Well thank you to the people that actually like my story. I hope you guys don't get mad at me! But I promise you will be hearing from me. This also has to do with not appreciating what I write no reviews or nothing but its ok. Bye everyone for now!


End file.
